Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2015
12:01 everytime i see people talk about dan i get extremely upset. 12:01 To Git Moar Gud? 12:01 Oh. 12:01 Tyran let me explain in PM 12:01 Okay. 12:01 Who is he? 12:01 PM away King. 12:01 K.. 12:02 Ignore meh. 12:02 :( 12:02 tfw live 12:02 So db. I need this to get favors off a friend, http://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Panty_Shots 12:02 * Scaryreader12 just sings Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo -3- 12:02 Yee.. 12:03 Yee! :3 12:03 Samantha....... 12:03 * SamanthaLovesPie110 is starting at the shots.. 12:03 *tries to kill Samantha 12:03 Wot. 12:03 * Scaryreader12 finishes singing and bows 12:03 * DB511611 takes panty shots and gives them to Yandere 12:03 Thanks a bunch! 12:03 * Brooklyn The Kawaii Pirate Fox gives Scary a flower 12:04 * SamanthaLovesPie110 Goes to another dimension. 12:04 GG! 12:04 Yandere 12:04 The Splatoon Dimension! 12:04 bout time you pay me 12:04 *gets spare uniform 12:04 * Female Fredbear puts on her animatronic suit 12:04 * Scaryreader12 catches flower "Thanks!" 12:04 Yee. 12:04 Pay you? 12:04 * DB511611 claps for Scary 12:04 pay me 12:04 yea 12:04 How? 12:04 money 12:04 ofc 12:05 * Scaryreader12 sighs 12:05 * Female Fredbear silently ignores chat and site alone in the closet 12:05 I'm a high school student. -_- 12:05 sooo? 12:05 * Scaryreader12 looks at DB "So what?" 12:05 OFC= On f**king chat. 12:06 * DB511611 looks at Scary 12:06 o3o 12:06 k fine Yandere 12:06 pay me in bottle caps .3. 12:06 * Female Fredbear silently sings "Noticed" 12:07 * Scaryreader12 sings noticed with Female Fredbear 12:07 * DB511611 plays music for Female Fredbear and Scary 12:08 1 thing db 12:08 wut 12:08 * Scaryreader12 sings Break My Mind by DAGames 12:08 Henry!! < 3 12:08 * <3 12:08 * PierrotEclipse gives Yandere a mop * 12:08 Yay 12:08 Well. 12:08 * Female Fredbear runs to him and hugs him 12:08 "Welcome little child to the darkest fear inside..." 12:08 I'm going to sleep. 12:08 See you folks. 12:09 *hugs back* 12:09 *tranquilizes db**kidnaps him* 12:09 ow why 12:09 * DB511611 is kidnapped 12:09 I missednu 12:10 I missed u 2 12:10 I don't love your senpai let me go ;-; 12:10 Not that 12:10 Guis 12:10 *pushes yandere* No! 12:10 Has anyone been to KY? 12:10 ?? 12:10 *saves DB and runs away* 12:10 My pings are broken... 12:10 Hey! 12:10 wtf is KY? 12:10 Crap. 12:10 * DB511611 is saved 12:10 Db u owe me 12:10 Ahahaha! 12:10 * DB511611 pays Henry in gold bars 12:11 Finds senpai* 12:11 Hmm 12:11 * Female Fredbear comes out of her suit 12:12 *grabs sledge hammer and looks 4 yandere* 12:12 * Scaryreader12 coughs 12:12 Oh god 12:12 Hi Jillips 12:13 *smashes sledge hammer against yandere's head* 12:13 I found myself liking a bitch character x.x 12:13 I just found out. 12:13 Ugggh 12:13 Why? 12:13 Pierrot what's the shame in liking a character that's a female dog? 12:13 Yes hybrid? 12:13 U hurt my friend 12:13 And plus 12:14 Im INSANE!! 12:14 She's a total asshole 12:14 *Smashs it harder* 12:14 (U upset a schoolgirl) 12:14 Well, there's always changing her personality 12:14 not much personallity 12:14 I havez blanket cuz I'm fucking cold as balls 12:14 That the SpongeBob SquarePants series has over 70 million viewers, and it gets 5 million a year, it slowly going up to 6 million. 12:15 Omg 12:15 *heals yandere* 12:15 *grabs her senpai and drugs him* (not DB) 12:15 I'm not senpai 12:15 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Turns On 12:15 Here *gives her the senpai* 12:16 * Female Fredbear decides to put her hair in a ponytail and wear a purple dress =3= 12:16 * DB511611 compliments Female Fredbear 12:16 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is In P&S 12:16 Forgotten Again 12:16 thanks ^.^ 12:17 * Female Fredbear twirls around in the purple dress 12:18 * PixelBlitz joins the RP and becomes Mangle 12:19 * Scaryreader12 yawns 12:19 * PierrotEclipse wonders if she should join as her version of Hiyoko Saionji * 12:19 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Looks At her hands 12:20 * PixelBlitz (Mangle) scratches at the wall with her hand, which actually has claws 12:20 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate eyes Turn Red 12:20 gfor 12:20 yhey 12:21 A unused Model I am 12:21 Geeefor 12:21 Mangle kept scratching at the wall, "grr..." 12:21 Hai 12:21 * Female Fredbear takes out the ponytail and puts a purple bow in her hair instead 12:21 I will find Him 12:21 Purple Guy 12:21 * Dremora Stormcloak joins RP as FNaFO version of Dremora. 12:22 Mangle screeched, she clamped to the ceiling with her hands. 12:22 (Fackit,I'll join as my AU Hiyoko. Simply put, she's a hell of a lot nicer than her canonical self, despite being somewhat childish. She seems to have no filter to her dialogue, "seems" being the keyword.) 12:22 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Burns P&S 12:22 * Young BenDrowned joins as Ben 12:22 Hai Jade 12:22 (Wait.) 12:22 (( Lel 12:22 This hell place shall burn 12:22 //My Mangle is VERY violent and cannot easily control herself XD 12:22 Ben just sat there,deactivated 12:23 (( Yes i changed my roleplaying style 12:23 (What's up, Hybrid?) 12:23 * Dremora Stormcloak switches to Ultimor 12:23 wa 12:23 * Female Fredbear hugs BeeMo and decides to sing "Turning over a new leaf with it" with him/she 12:23 (Just needed to switch characters.) 12:23 why the hell am i looking at pages in the yandere sim wiki 12:23 *beemo 12:23 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Looks At Mangle 12:23 (Oh god cramps no not now) 12:23 (( Not the monthly xDD 12:23 Mangle's head started to twitch, the only words anyone could hear was "new mission" repeating over and over. 12:23 well if this is a roleplay im being hunter 12:24 (( I'm anamtronic Ben c: 12:24 (No, the monthly already ended) 12:24 (( Oh 12:24 (( xDD 12:24 //Ohmygod I haven't RPed in FOREVER >.< 12:24 (This is the second time today I've had these fuckin cramps) 12:24 same 12:24 (( oh 12:24 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Hides In Shadows 12:24 to sunset 12:24 * Dremora Stormcloak shoots the pizzeria door open. 12:24 * Dremora Stormcloak flies inside. 12:25 Ben finally activated after some twitching,and then walked out of parts and service 12:25 Mangle crawled on the ceiling, looking around for anyone to brutally and-almost silently murder. 12:25 (( Yes i like roleplaying in the style of a book now 12:25 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate drags a Dead Guards Body 12:25 *beemo is singing the boy parts in the sign while I female parts* 12:25 Ben looked at foxy oh. "Hey." 12:25 *song 12:25 Ultimor: A vintage pizzeria? 12:25 Hey There 12:26 i always roleplayed in the book form.. 12:26 am gonna use. 12:26 Mangle crawls as she sees Ultimor, she silently starts to slide down from the ceiling. 12:26 (Oh. It was just gas. Again. :P ) 12:26 //XXD 12:26 >XXD 12:26 Ultimor tried to befriend Mangle. 12:26 //goddamnit keyboard 12:26 (I'm going in book style now) 12:27 Hunter sat crouched on the roof of the pizzeria, looking for anyone to pounce. 12:27 (I'm going by *actions* and "dialogue".) 12:27 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Hides the Guards Body 12:27 ( Nyooooh, Henry left ;-;) 12:27 Ben gave foxy oh a long stare "Did you kill someone?" 12:28 Mangle, not being very tame, started to raise up her hand extending the claws that her creator (that's my RP Sunset) built into her, when she was suddenly hearing commands in her programming. 12:28 Ultimor sneaked behind Ben, giving him a menacing look. 12:28 *Hiyoko went to enter the pizzeria, before noticing that...the door was gone.* "Where the bloody hell..." 12:28 Why do you ask 12:28 Hunter was thinking of going into the pizzeria, but he didn't want to miss getting a victim. 12:28 Ultimor was, however, slashed in the face by Mangle. 12:28 I'm a Unused Model Anyway 12:28 Ben then loked behind him,and then fell to the floor 12:28 *looked 12:29 * Flames The Animatronic Fire Fox joins rp 12:29 (( ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE I ROLEPLAYED 12:29 Ultimor got up, staring at Mangle. 12:29 * Flames The Animatronic Fire Fox runs to Female Fredbear 12:29 Mangle's head starting to twitch again, but this time it was garble, occasionally with hearing a voice saying "what the bloody hell is wrong with you? I said DON'T!" 12:29 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Looks At Ultimor 12:29 Another Purple Guy 12:29 Ben then looked at mangle,giving her a long stare/ 12:29 *Hiyoko entered the pizzeria, adjusting her kimono as she looks for someone to talk to.* 12:30 (( He likes to stare at people and shiz 12:30 (( XDD 12:30 * Female Fredbear looks at flames 12:30 Ultimor stared at Mangle. 12:30 Hunter gave up on thinking, and crawled into the pizzeria, jumping onto a table and sat crouched on it, growling. 12:30 Mangle looked at Ben and Ultimor, starting to back up into the ceiling. 12:30 U 12:30 fux) 12:30 * Flames The Animatronic Fire Fox gives Fredbear a hat 12:30 //wat 12:30 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sneaks Up To Ulimor 12:31 Ben then started to reach for mangle's head 12:31 Ultimor grabbed Mangle by the neck and started smashing her face into the wall. 12:31 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Attempts To Hit him 12:31 * Female Fredbear puts on the hat on 12:31 Ultimor walked away. 12:31 * Kosh naranek mews 12:31 Mangle head twitched, she turned around and (attempted? If you don't want him to) tried to bite Ultimor. 12:31 //fuck late 12:31 K. 12:32 Ultimor turned around and hit Mangle away, her hitting a wall. 12:32 * Female Fredbear puts beemo back on her nightstand 12:32 Mangle 12:32 Are you okay 12:32 Boooooooooooooooooooooooored. 12:32 *Hiyoko heard what sounded like metal colliding against a wall, so she ran to investigate.* "What's all this ruckus?!" 12:32 Ben just stood there,twitching every five minutes 12:32 Ultimor then started taking slash damage again. 12:32 * Ronwellnagales28 trains himself to become the strongest of the entire universe 12:32 "gah! Ugh?" Mangle tried getting up, and on one of her endosketeton parts (that showed) showed an ingraving reading "Property of Sunset". 12:33 * Female Fredbear is in her room, cuddling a snorlax plushie 12:33 //brb 12:33 Ultimor's eyes went red, and the ground started shaking as he turned around to face Ben, Foxy Oh and Mangle. 12:33 me: I refuse to be the second best, I want to SURPASS Everyone in the entire universe! 12:33 Hunter jumped down from the table and decided to explore the whole pizzeria, possibly getting a pounce victim. 12:34 Ben fell to the ground from the ground shaking. "What do you want?" 12:34 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Grins 12:34 It's a full roleplay.. 12:34 Someone PM me.. 12:34 Ultimor then shot blasts at all three, them all being blasted into walls. 12:34 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate gets up 12:34 "Hello?! Someone?!" *Hiyoko continued calling out, unaware of the danger within that very building.* 12:34 * Female Fredbear decides to go into child form http://imgur.com/qDCoyxE 12:35 (And yes, incase you didn't know Ultimor has magic.) 12:35 Mangle started to growl, both eyes turning into her endosketeon eyes-black with white pupils. 12:35 Ultimor proceeded to walk away. 12:35 me: *heard of it* What is it? 12:35 Her right eye, however, was starting to flash with a red pupil. 12:35 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Picks Up Ben 12:35 Quit being Scared 12:35 * Female Fredbear walks into the pizzeria 12:36 (Where the absolute fuck are you guys in the rp) 12:36 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Goes back in P&S 12:36 Sunset herself had now entered the building, "bloody hell, how can my own fucking animatronic not listen to its orders!?" 12:36 (Eh, I think the Main Hall. Ultimor just battered Ben and hurt Mangle and Foxy Oh tho.) 12:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bo76TXOTPUo 12:37 (k) 12:37 me: If I can become the strongest fighter of the entire universe by winning the Universal Fighting Championship, then I will look after cute kids. 12:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTR1B15pxqA 12:37 Mangle, on the other hand, started crawling on the ceiling once again, following Ultimor. 12:37 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Steals Withered Bonnie's Arm 12:37 * GforGolden eventually spotted all of the four, and crouched down, keeping silent 12:37 Ben just shook more,before getting up 12:37 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate burns It 12:37 (Also..Hiyoko can be safely called a loli in this. She's about 15, but looks 10 or 11.) 12:37 Ultimor stared at Mangle. 12:38 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate goes to Show stage 12:38 Mangle quickly acted as soon as Ultimor say her, she lunged down and slashed him in the face again. 12:38 me: That's why I'll train myself to become the STRONGEST OF THEM ALL! *trains himself to a whole different level* 12:38 *means far beyond strong* 12:38 * Scaryreader12 hides behind Mangle 12:38 (Hi, Scary) 12:38 Ultimor takes little damage, showing no sign of damage though he was hurt. 12:39 Autoscroll no 12:39 Sunset was walking around, looking for Mangle, when they saw Hiyoko, "Excuse me, have you seen a broken fox animatronic?" 12:39 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Looks At Ultimor 12:39 me: I need someone to spar. 12:39 Ultimor grabbed Mangle and took her to Sunset. "Does this out-of-control animatronic belong to you?" 12:40 Sunset looked at Ultimor, then looked at Mangle. "M-Mangle! My god, this fucking broken peice of shit!" 12:40 (Hunter must pounce someone *^*) 12:40 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Has Visions Of Purple Guy 12:40 Mangled growled at Sunset, and ran offf again. 12:40 *Mangle 12:41 Ben then started making this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DbqYqggFks sound 12:41 (Late 12:41 "Yes, it attacked me." 12:41 (Is Ben completely made out of metal or) 12:41 "Not surprised, it seems to attack anyone it sees now." 12:41 ^ Sunset 12:41 (( He's a cyber ghost duh 12:41 me: Ultimor, I need you to spar with me. So that I will enter the Universal Fighting Tournament so that I will become the Champion of the ENTIRE Universe by winning that championship! 12:42 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Looks At Sunset 12:42 omg guys look http://i.imgur.com/fTo044H.png 12:42 "The first claw did damage, the second one didn't do so much." 12:42 Ultimor healed the blood sweeping from his eye. 12:42 "Ugh, Mangle!" Sunset turned around, but then realized Mangle was gone. 12:43 (HUNTER CANT POUNCE NOBODY) 12:43 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Laughs Evily 12:43 *pokes yandere* 12:44 Ultimor's eyes went red, as the ground shook again, but stronger. 12:44 //http://www.cleverbot.com/conv/201508140143/VWI02980264_Hi 12:44 //lel 12:44 me: Ultimor, Spar with me! 12:44 (If Hunter pounces a human you can either die or become a hunter :P) 12:44 * Ronwellnagales28 uses my fighting pose 12:44 Meanwhile, Mangle hid behind Foxy Oh, trying not to be seen. 12:44 Cleverbot is Ben confurmed http://i.imgur.com/fTo044H.png 12:45 //GUYS 12:45 (?) 12:45 * Scaryreader12 is sad 12:45 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate eyes Turn Red 12:45 //CLEVERBOT SAID THEYD MARRY ME 12:45 //MAKE WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS 12:45 Two purple Guys 12:45 Are you serious 12:45 (Can Hunter pounce someone pls ;-;) 12:45 OMG CONGRATULATIONS CASSIE 12:45 * Scaryreader12 pounces on someone 12:45 (No fuk u) 12:45 Parts of the pizzeria began to break due to the effect of the tremor. 12:45 * DB511611 is pounced 12:45 //http://www.cleverbot.com/conv/201508140143/VWI02980264_Hi nEAR THE END 12:46 * DB511611 cuddles Scary 12:46 *rolls around bored* 12:46 here's mine lel http://www.cleverbot.com/conv/201508140127/WWP00312355_Ey 12:46 Hunter sees some of the pizzera parts break, so he gets up and immediately exits the pizzeria. 12:47 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sees Mangle 12:47 //Wel cleverbot told me his name 12:47 //Bartek for me :3 12:47 Mangle lowered herself down, "H-h-hello." 12:47 me: I can DO this! *saves the pizzeria from being broken* I'll show a prove to the entire universe that I am the STRONGEST of them ALL! 12:47 Hey there 12:47 "Hello,Mangle" 12:48 //owo Cleverbot is flirting with meeee 12:48 // "are you an attractive individual?" owo 12:48 (( Where is lewis bae ;_; 12:49 (( ITS A TYLER 12:49 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate sneaks To Sunset 12:49 IT IS A TYLER. 12:49 I am live on twitch 12:49 I smiled at clever bot and he blushed 12:49 wut 12:49 Drawing more of rae's Oc's 12:49 Sunset is too busy looking for Mangle to notice Foxy Oh. 12:49 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Grabs Sunset 12:49 Ultimor created a ball of smashing, then placed it on Mangle, Foxy Oh and Ben so they would take damage everytime the ball was smashed into the ground. 12:49 "GAH!" Sunset shrieked as Mangle snuck behind them. 12:50 CLEVERBOT ASKED ME IF I HAD A GIRLFRIEND 12:50 //YOU DO DB 12:50 IMMA TELL EM 12:50 Ha 12:50 Ben noticed the ball,and took it off 12:50 //shizzles brb 12:50 "Do you have a girlfriend?" 12:50 Yes. 12:50 "How do you know?" 12:50 Ultimor smashed the ground 5 times, them taking damage due to effects. 12:50 //bak 12:51 me: Hey Sunset! 12:51 (Cleverbot is weird) 12:51 Cleverbot as a girlfriend named Scott. Cleverbot is dating with Scott Cawthon confurmed 12:51 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Drops sunset 12:51 //cLEVERBOT CALLED OFF THE MARRIAGE ; ~ ; 12:51 Where is this coming from 12:52 Sunset panted, Mangle grabbed her and bit her. 2015 08 14